


Threads of Time

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece, Steven Universe (Cartoon), 宝石の国 - 市川春子 | Houseki no Kuni - Ichikawa Haruko
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Short stories dedicated to my favorite characters





	Threads of Time

The past hurt. Koala could understand that.

She too lost a loved one. She knew how that felt. She understood how the young man before her felt. 

"Come with me." she simply said

She lead him to her room. 

"I'll let you see my treasure and the reason I joined Revolutionary Army."

Koala pulled a treasure chest from under her bed and presented it to Sabo, who hesitantly opened. Inside was an old bounty poster. Depicted on the poster was red-skinned Fishman who wore a bandana. A red sun emblem proudly sat on his chest.

Koala turned her back to Sabo, before she lifted her shirt. The same sun emblem that the man on the poster had greeted him.

"You.....?" Sabo's eyes widened

"Yes". Koala said quietly "He made me an unofficial part of his crew. It didn't last very long, though." 

Sabo said nothing, instead he examined the poster more closely.

"His name was Fisher Tiger. He was the kindest man I met. He saved my life, and the lives of many others." Koala continued "He delivered me to my family safely. He was ambushed and mortally wounded shortly afterwards. He was betrayed by people in my village. This is what opened my eyes to the truth of how ugly the world really is. He died believing in the better future. A future that I wanna create for his sake. I kept his bounty poster as a reminder for what I'm fighting for. So, know that you're not the only one who lost a loved one to this corrupt system. That's why it needs to be changed." 

Sabo saw the determination in her eyes.

He smiled.


End file.
